Sobre andar en bicicleta
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Ella, la popular de la escuela, la talentosa, la perfecta. Él, la estrella de los deportes extremos, el raro, el inseguro. Y pensar que algo tan común como un libro o andar en bicicleta podría cambiarlo todo. *Situado en un AU moderno. Disfrútenlo!
1. En el teatro de la escuela

_**Disclaimer: **__Aunque me habría gustado que así fuera, ésta idea la tuvieron Cressida Crowell y Dreamworks, no yo. No escribo con fines de lucro ni mucho menos. Mi fin principal es brindar un rato de diversión, espero que sea el caso. Pues bien, Aquí está la primera entrega. _

1.- En el teatro de la escuela.

Con la mirada perdida en las casas que pasaban a su lado a toda velocidad, sumergida en las canciones de Ellie Goulding, Regina Spektor, Passenger y uno que otro cover de Pentatonix era fácil hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras atravesaba los grises del pueblo. Era realmente un hecho extraño que aquella joven de cabellos dorados de sol y ojos de cielo tomara el bus al colegio, no usaba su auto, le parecía un desperdicio innecesario de gasolina cuando podía hacer de treinta a cuarenta minutos caminando, dependiendo de a qué hora se hubiera levantado y cuántas ganas tuviera de ir bailando en las calles con los audífonos a todo volumen y Burn por música de fondo; sin embargo, cuando era demasiado tarde como para ir a clases caminando y ninguno de sus padres podía llevarla, tomaba el bus escolar, pasaba a tres cuadras de su casa así que en realidad era un alivio para ella contar y poder utilizar ese plan B de vez en cuando.

Aquel día era el caso, estaba sentada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, rechazando al mundo que la rodeaba, tampoco era como que la gente se le acercara mucho, pero en fin. Sabía que tenía sus admiradores, no era ajena a sus fans ni mucho menos, pero prefería ignorarlos. Le causaba cierto hastío el pensar en que más de la mitad las personas de colegio anhelaban andarse con ella, llamarse sus mejores amigas o incluso su novio.

Ella era una chica que realmente destacaba en clases, no solo por su belleza, que era bastante. (Ninguna otra chica del colegio Berk, salvo tal vez la estudiante de intercambio Heather, tenía el cabello la mitad de sedoso que ella, ni los ojos tan grandes o expresivos, ni una piel blanca y pálida, sonrosada en las mejillas, ni el cuerpo lleno de curvas que ocuparon su lugar con elegancia). Ella era Astrid Hofferson, la chica más inteligente de Berk, la que estudiaba sin descanso, la que jugaba futbol por las tardes, la que sacaba las mejores notas sin esforzarse, la favorita de todos los profesores. En fin. La perfecta.

Las porristas la querían en su equipo, al igual que los del club de química, física, natación, música, declamación, oratoria y pensándolo mejor, todos los clubes del colegio.

Era habitual verla sumergida en sus pensamientos y varias personas se aventuraban a tratar de adivinar cuál sería el pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza de la chica, ninguno se acercaba jamás puesto que mientras sus suposiciones iban desde estar repasando de memoria las lecciones vistas el día anterior hasta plantear ecuaciones matemáticas difíciles-casi-imposibles de resolver, ella en realidad se inventaba sus propios clips de música involucrando en ellos a todos sus amigos y conocidos, cantando internamente la letra de las canciones o sacando conclusiones sobre los libros de juegos mentales y policiacos que estaba leyendo. En realidad ella era más humana de lo que todos creían y tenía sus secretos. Como que usaba cremas faciales para antes de dormir, tenía un diario bajo su almohada, terror por las noches de tormenta y que no sabía andar en bicicleta.

Ése último dato podía pasar desapercibido, o podría haberlo hecho hasta que un muchacho del colegio puso aquello de moda. Andar en bicicleta.

La rubia carraspeó cuando se sorprendió a sí misma pensando de nuevo en él. Su frustración creció cuando vio que Hipo y Patán pasaban al lado del bus en sus bicicletas, la de Patán de Descenso y la de su primo de montaña, una bicicleta negra con la salpicadera trasera de un color rojo intenso, mientras que la del primero estaba pintada en un color rojo oscuro y detalles en rojos brillantes y naranjas intensos. Tras ellos pasaron los gemelos en sus bicicletas de carreras, ambas en un tono verde brillante, y por último Patapez, con una bicicleta común y corriente pintada en naranjas y beige. Torció los labios y levantó la vista al frente, ya estaban llegando al colegio.

Llegaría temprano, lo sabía, el bus se había adelantado veinte minutos por un pendiente que el conductor tenía que atender cuanto antes. Por una parte estaba feliz de haberse levantado un poco antes y haber caminado unas cuadras sabiendo que si se retrasaba mucho el bus la alcanzaría. Ella lo alcanzó a él.

Decidió que sentarse afuera a tomar el sol estaba bien, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado así que si hacía buen tiempo y sol nadie entraba a las aulas antes de que fuera necesario. Se sentó en una mesa de piedra, misma que estaba en uno de los patios del colegio, y sacó un libro de la mochila para tratar de perderse en sus páginas hasta que sonara el primer timbre, agradecía tener esa capacidad de concentración y así olvidarse por un rato del resto del mundo, pero un grito de victoria llamó su atención. Puso la mano a la mitad del libro para mantenerlo abierto y levantó la vista hacia las canchas de básquet, mismas en las que Hipo y sus amigos practicaban trucos con las bicicletas aprovechando las bancas de piedra y los barandales que rodeaban las canchas. Patán festejaba su truco cuando los gemelos exclamaron que era su turno. Astrid jamás estuvo segura de qué intentaban ya que chocaron de frente y cayeron al suelo con los manubrios atascados en las cadenas de la otra bicicleta, y como era costumbre, levantarse a pelear por si la bicicleta que estaba en mejor estado era de uno u otro. En seguida Patapez le daba una vuelta a la cancha tan rápido como le era posible y miraba su reloj, feliz, alegando que tenía una nueva marca, segundos menos que la anterior.

Y en seguida justo lo que estaba esperando ver.

Hipo subió a su bicicleta y comenzó el espectáculo.

Recientemente habían enviado un video de YouTUBE a todo el mundo en el que un ciclista (Thomas Oehler o algo así, la rubia no recordaba bien el nombre) hacía trucos en bicicleta en una universidad. Pues bueno, Hipo lo hacía ver como novato. Sus trucos iban desde pararse en el asiento de la bicicleta con los brazos abiertos hasta pararla en un caballito y pasar las piernas sobre el manubrio al mismo tiempo, cada truco que hacía, cada salto, cada pirueta era más impresionante que la anterior al punto en que ahora había un gran círculo a su alrededor, admirando sus habilidades en dos ruedas. A pesar de eso, ella aún tenía perfecta visibilidad del espectáculo, y como de costumbre, noto algo que tenía tiempo observando. Astrid no estaba segura de qué era lo que movía además de los frenos, pero había notado que cada vez que iba a hacer un truco diferente movía algo en el manubrio y luego hacía una hazaña aún más impresionante que la anterior.

En un último instante, él pareció percatarse de que la rubia lo miraba y al levantar la vista en su dirección sonó el timbre, consiguiendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer. Astrid se incorporó sobre la banca de piedra de su mesa, angustiada por Hipo, pero él recuperó el equilibrio en el último instante consiguiendo una nueva ovación, así que aprovechó que el castaño había desviado la mirada para huir a refugiarse dentro del edificio.

Ahí había otro secreto.

A Astrid le gustaba Hipo.

Pero ella no quería admitirlo en voz alta.

De vez en cuando Bruthilda le decía lo loca que estaba por Eret, y Patán y Pataéz se acercaban a ella en busca de consejos para llegar al corazón de Bruthilda, Brutacio nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y Heather se mostraba reacia a decir el nombre en voz alta cuando Astrid ya sabía de quién estaba enamorada, y así, algunos de sus amigos acudían a ella en busca de un consejo, como si ella fuera experta en el tema. Jamás en su vida, jamás en esos dieciocho años había tenido novio. Cada vez que volvían a cursos y el profesor o profesora les indicaba que se presentaran, ella decía con voz clara y firme.

—Vine a estudiar, no a hacer vida social. No quito esa posibilidad, pero mientras sean clases, no voy a enfocarme en otra cosa.

Y había sido cierto, hasta que le tocó estar en el mismo salón de clases que a Hipo. Dos segundos consideró cambiar de opinión hasta que recordó que se trataba de Hipo el inútil, el que nunca prestaba atención en clases, el que miraba por la ventana, el que era ignorado y que mantenía un promedio perfecto al entender a la perfección a sus profesores sin tener que esforzarse, el segundo favorito. O al menos así había sido hasta que había encontrado aquello para lo que había nacido. Los deportes extremos.

Nadie sabía que él, a los quince años, se había inscrito en una competencia hasta que al día siguiente de las finales, él saliera en los periódicos cargando un trofeo en forma de bicicleta de montaña, subido a hombros de otros competidores.

Al día siguiente todos los que tenían bicicletas se las habían llevado al colegio para que él les enseñara trucos y aunque el furor duró solo día y medio, nadie volvió a irse a pie para llegar a clases.

Claro, nadie excepto ella.

Suspiró. Al menos tendría tiempo de pensar hasta las últimas dos horas de clases. Expresión literaria.

Bruthilda la alcanzó en el pasillo antes de irse a Matemáticas exclamando.

— ¡Astrid! Qué bueno que te encuentro. Por favor dime que haremos juntas los finales para Lite.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó la aludida apenas entendiendo el mensaje.

— ¡Literatura! —Exclamó en tono chiqueado. —Dime que haremos juntas el trabajo final.

—Bruthilda, aún no sabemos qué será el trabajo final. Y no estamos en el mismo salón. ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Patapez y Patán quieren hacer conmigo el trabajo.

— ¿Y qué tendría de malo? Patapez es un muchacho inteligente, te ayudaría a subir un poco tus notas ¿Sabes?

—Pero si no me queda otra más que hacerlo con alguien de mi salón, yo quiero trabajar con Eret, no con la albóndiga parlanchina. —Exclamó antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algún comentario del otro muchacho.

—No seas tan dura.

—Mira quién lo dice, la que no habla con nadie.

—Hablo con Heather, y contigo. —Bruthilda torció el gesto indignada. No conforme con haber sido rechazada. —Déjame ver qué dice el profesor. No prometo nada.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —Exclamó abrazándola, luego salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase.

Astrid suspiró. Entró al salón y descubrió en la pizarra un anuncio.

"Clase suspendida hasta la siguiente hora, estudiantes acudir al teatro dos, tras el foro de ciencias. Una disculpa.

Clarisse Farmer"

Astrid admiró la firma de la profesora con detenimiento.

—Esa mujer es un pavorreal. —Mustió antes de entrar al salón y perderse en su libro hasta la hora acordada.

.

Cuando Astrid entró al teatro se percató de que al menos había dos grupos a parte del suyo, se dio cuenta de esto al ver a Hipo y a Patán en una esquina de los asientos y a los gemelos y Patapez un poco más arriba. Decidió ignorar aquel hecho y fue a sentarse al lado de Heather, con quien compartía la clase. Admiraba animadamente la interpretación que algunos de sus compañeros de clases (mismos que estaban en el taller de música) hacían de Pompeii cuando su profesora entró al teatro llamando al orden. Como era su costumbre, no dijo nada antes y se puso a escribir en el pizarrón portátil que descansaba al centro del escenario, al lado de una mesa llena de cosas.

Al finalizar, miró su estilizada caligrafía y encaró la clase apartándose un poco para que pudieran leer lo escrito.

*Romeo y Julieta – Shakespeare.

*La divina comedia – Dante Alighieri.

*Don Juan tenorio – José de la Zorrilla.

*Fantasma de la ópera – Gastón Leroux.

*Los miserables – Víctor Hugo.

—Bien. —Dijo con su marcado acento francés. —Como verán he reunido a mis grupos de último curso aquí para darles la noticia. Me tomé la libertad de hablar con el director y diseñar este interesante experimento literario, así que estén atentos.

Levantó las listas de los tres salones, llenas de notas adhesivas en las hojas del interior y sonrió más ampliamente. Astrid sintió un nudo hacérsele en el estómago al percatarse de que la sonrisa que la profesora exhibía se parecía a la del gato de Cheshire del videojuego "Madness Returns", mismo que solía jugar los fines de semana, otro secreto.

—Los organicé en parejas al azar, primero les explicaré la mecánica del trabajo final.

"Consta de tres etapas, la primera es análisis de la obra. Esa la harán en parejas, les asignaré uno de los actos del libro que les toque y tendrán que hacer un análisis, les haré llegar éstas copias. —Dijo levantando una torre de hojas engrapadas. —En ellas viene más a detalle lo que deberán hacer pero entre otras cosas, contexto social, cultural y político. ¿Qué vivía el autor en ésos momentos? ¿Por qué decidió escribir obras tan arriesgadas y polémicas? ¿Eran éstas obras un reflejo de su vida?

Pausa dramática. Dejó caer las hojas en la mesita. Astrid suspiró, aquello sería pan comido. La profesora prosiguió. —La segunda es un análisis de personajes. Como les dije, todo viene aquí. —Bien, conocía las cinco obras como la palma de su mano, pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no las conocía? Echó un vistazo a su alrededor percatándose de que la respuesta correcta posiblemente sería, _el noventa por ciento de los que me rodean._

—Heather, dime que las conoces.

—Bueno… —Dudó un momento. —La divina comedia sí, y Romeo y Julieta un poco, he visto algunas películas.

Astrid suspiró.

—Y la última. —Repuso la profesora con entusiasmo mal disimulado. —La tercera etapa debe ser muy sencilla ya que la mayoría de ustedes también toma Teatro conmigo por las tardes. —Bien, Astrid no asistía a ese taller. —Presentación de la obra. Aunque éste puede ser en base a la lectura o, en el caso de algunas, las adaptaciones para las pantallas. Hay personas a las que les sugiero que hagan eso si no quieren arriesgar el semestre. A partir de aquí, ustedes pueden elegir qué fragmento van a representar con la única condición de que sus personajes interactúen entre sí. —Astrid sintió que se atragantaría con su propia saliva, rezó porque le tocara el fantasma de la ópera, alguna charla entre Madame Giry y Christine, o ser un ánima de la divina comedia. Pero no alojó muchas esperanzas al respecto. —Bueno, aquí están los detalles así que pasemos a la asignación de compañeros de proyecto.

Había al menos sesenta estudiantes así que Astrid suspiró perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, a sabiendas de que cuando escuchara su nombre reaccionaría; y así, los siguientes cuarenta minutos los pasó repasando todo cuanto recordaba de cada obra, deteniéndose a analizar un poco los fragmentos que conocía. Decidiendo que en realidad cualquier fragmento que le tocara estaría bien, sabría salir adelante.

—Astrid Hofferson. —Llamó la profesora. La rubia levantó el rostro. El foro estaba casi vacío así que supuso que quienes habían sido asignados se habían ido retirando, felices de poder huir de su suplicio. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberse abandonado en sus pensamientos pues ahora no sabía qué obras quedaban disponibles o qué actos de las mismas, habían muchos estudiantes que eran candidatos a sus compañeros, pero no estaba segura de querer trabajar con la mayoría. Levantó la mano. —Los miserables. —Suspiró aliviada. —Cosette y Marius, Hipo Haddock.

Sintió el alma írsele a los pies, miró en dirección a Hipo y casi como en cámara lenta, él le devolvió la misma mirada.

Estaba en aprietos.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merezco algún comentario/Crítica/Feeback-Retroalimentación? Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, no crean que me olvidé de las historias de Berk, estoy trabajando en lo que será el epílogo, espero poder publicarlo la próxima semana, aunque para ser sincera, llevo cuatro o cinco intentos y no doy con una idea que termine de convencerme, así que seguiré escribiendo a ver si doy con el resultado.

Planeé esta historia de manera que solo tendrá seis capítulos, espero que les guste.


	2. La bicicleta de paseo

2.-La bici de paseo.

_Intense_ de fondo, aunque tenía el modo aleatorio encendido, entonces, en cualquier momento podía cambiar para mostrar cualquier otra cosa, Beethoven, Maroon 5, Fernando Delgadillo, incluso alguno que otro cover de los famosos en YouTUBE, Lindsey Stirling, Madilyn Bailey. Cualquier cosa.

Odiaba y amaba a su profesora de literatura pues le había hecho el favor más grande de toda su vida; y al mismo tiempo lo había condenado a la miseria. Tendría que trabajar un par de semanas con Astrid en la presentación y planeación de su trabajo final de literatura y todavía tenía que preocuparse por Matemáticas, Química y las finales de ciclismo. El resto de sus materias serían pan comido; y en realidad nada de aquello le quitaba el sueño, lo que mantenía su mente ocupada era pensar en que tendría que trabajar con Astrid las próximas semanas, y ella se daría cuenta de que él era un muchacho callado, sarcástico, rebelde, pesimista y retraído que gozaba de la música a todo volumen y la adrenalina al levantar las manos del manubrio.

Decidió tomar el camino largo y se encontró frente a frente con su calle preferida. Inclinada varias manzanas enteras, lo suficiente para acelerar sin tener que pedalear siquiera. Retrocedió un par de metros en lo que su música cambiaba y al encontrarse con algo más acorde al momento, pedaleó con fuerzas, enderezó la espalda y abrió los brazos para sentir el viento mientras bajaba. Un grito se había formado en su garganta, hecho de todas sus preocupaciones y ansiedades, y salió como un corcho impulsado por su adrenalina al bajar.

Astrid.

Bueno, él también la conocería a ella, tal vez incluso podrían hacerse amigos, no pedía mucho en realidad, aunque a él le gustaba sabía que ella no iba a la escuela a hacer vida social, lo dejaba en claro cada vez.

El descenso fue terminando así que Hipo tomó el manubrio de su bicicleta y cambió la velocidad para comenzar a pedalear de nuevo. Bueno, ni hablar, no importaba en realidad si Astrid lo conocía mejor, lo importante era que él la conocería a ella y podría llegar a ser su amigo, ya pensaría en el resto después. Así que pensándolo mejor, no era tan malo aquello, podría pasar horas de estudio (tiempo indefinido) con la rubia de sus sueños, estaba feliz.

Pedaleó con más ganas para llegar al siguiente descenso, sabía que el regreso sería horrible y que sus pantorrillas se lo reclamarían al día siguiente, pero también lo mantendría en forma para las competencias.

¿Por qué había Astrid insistido en hacer las cosas en su casa? Él habría estado feliz de trabajar en casa de la rubia, pero ella había recibido un mensaje y se había puesto nerviosa antes de decirle a Hipo que sería mejor trabajar en su casa, que ya le explicaría el resto.

—Bien. —Había dicho con la mirada gacha y su característico tic en los hombros, seguro de que si decía otra cosa perdería toda oportunidad de agradarle a Astrid. — ¿A qué hora planeas llegar? Quiero saber si voy a tener tiempo de darme una vuelta para entrenar un poco. Tengo una competencia que…

—Pasa por mi casa a las cuatro, sé que vivimos cerca. No me importa caminar.

Hipo suspiró pensando en la impaciencia de la chica. Interrumpir era grosero de su parte pero él estaba de acuerdo en que iba comenzar a hablar demasiado si no guardaba silencio. Odiaba comenzar a parlotear cuando se ponía nervioso, pero la rubia también tenía algo de culpa en todo ese asunto.

Se acercaba la hora acordada así que comenzó a subir con rumbo a la dirección que le había.

.

Astrid sonreía por la broma de sus primos cuando la mayor se acercó llevando consigo una bicicleta de paseo azul cielo con salpicaderas verde agua y detalles amarillos en el manubrio y canasta.

—Sabíamos que tu cumpleaños había pasado As. Y quisimos comprarte esto entre los tres.

La rubia miró la bicicleta con asombro y sonrió agradecida. —Es una buena excusa para aprender. —Admitió tomando el manubrio y comprobando su peso, consideró subirse para ver qué tan alto era el asiento pero la alarma en su celular sonó distrayéndola. —Lo siento, tengo un compromiso.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó su madre contrariada. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Nos asignaron los finales por fin y tengo… que trabajar con un compañero hoy para entregar la propuesta mañana. —Dijo con pesar, arrastrando la bicicleta hacia el garaje.

— ¿Con quién?

—Hipo Haddock. —Murmuró entre dientes. Incómoda.

—Ah. —Murmuró como si nada. Aquello tomó a Astrid por sorpresa. ¿De cuándo acá la señora secretaria de gobierno se limitaba a decir "Ah"?

— ¿Ah? —Repitió la rubia.

—Haddock, ¿No? —Repitió mirando a su hija un poco consternada. —El hijo de Estoico Haddock. De la Alcaldía. Trabajo para su padre.

Astrid cayó en la cuenta, nunca se había puesto a pensar en el apellido de aquel muchacho, no era como las niñas cursis que escribían su nombre en los bordes de las últimas hojas de sus cuadernos para ver cómo quedarían con el apellido de los muchachos que le gustaban, y tampoco recordaba que Estoico tuviera un hijo. Pero claro, siendo un hijo como Hipo, bueno, antes habría tenido que ser menos… Hipo, para no causarle vergüenzas o problemas a su padre.

—Olvidé que Estoico tenía un hijo.

— ¿Y? ¿Es guapo? —Preguntó una de sus primas.

— ¡Cam! —Exclamó Astrid antes de salir guiando la bicicleta hacia un costado de la casa, levantó la vista a la calle de enfrente deseando no haberlo hecho, Hipo estaba bajándose de su bicicleta cuando Astrid había metido la suya al garaje, rezó internamente porque él no la hubiera visto, pero sus súplicas no se vieron escuchadas, ya que a llegar a su lado, el muchacho señaló el portón cerrado y comentó.

—No sabía que tuvieras una bicicleta.

—No la tenía. —Confesó. —Me la dieron mis primos. Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

— ¿No te cambias el uniforme? —Murmuró antes de pensar en abrir la boca.

Astrid miró hacia abajo, la falda tableada negra, las calcetas blancas altas poco arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de piso, camisa de manga larga y moño negro al cuello, Hipo también lo llevaba encima, pantalón oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa, pero en lugar del saco llevaba un sweater azul marino que dejaba ver que no llevaba la corbata y que la camisa le iba desfajada.

Astrid sintió la respiración cortársele en ése momento, al ver a muchacho tan desenfadado, tan apuesto y posiblemente ajeno a cómo lucía ante los ojos de la chica, y de otras chicas posiblemente.

Asintió firme y le dio la espalda avanzando hasta su casa. —Pasa. —Dijo al llegar a la puerta.

—Descuida, te espero, no quiero enlodar tu entrada. —Astrid miró sobre su hombro percatándose de que las ruedas de la bicicleta y gran parte de los zapatos y los bordes del pantalón de Hipo lo estaban, cubiertos de lodo. —Trataré de rallar la acera.

Astrid subió corriendo a su cuarto en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, se enfundó en un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una camiseta roja sin mangas y sus botas de gamusa, tomó una chamarra ligera y su mochila de la escuela antes de volver abajo.

Afuera, sus primos (Dos muchachos más altos que ella con los ojos claros y el cabello negro y una chica más baja de cabello color miel oscura y ojos marrón) observaban detenidamente a Hipo, haciendo equilibrio sobre la rueda delantera de su bicicleta, lucía una cara de concentración tal que Astrid dudó se percatara de que tenía público.

— ¿Él es tu compañero de proyecto? —Murmuró Cam.

—Sí, él es.

—Es guapo.

Astrid torció la nariz un momento y luego volvió la vista a Hipo. Quien se dejó caer en ambas ruedas antes de hacer un caballito y pedalear, avanzando sobre la rueda trasera.

— ¿Qué tan bueno es? —Quiso saber Angus. El mayor de los tres.

—Es el mejor.

Los tres miraron en dirección de Astrid pero ella los ignoró cruzándose de brazos y admirando a Hipo con expresión serena. Él sintió la mirada de la rubia y bajó de su bicicleta para mirarla.

—Perdona. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—No, acabo de salir. —Y cuando supo que aquello era inminente, miró a sus primos y comentó. —Hipo, ellos son Angus.

—Que tal. —Saludó el aludido.

—Cambrine.

— ¿Qué hay? —Exclamó la chica entusiasta.

—Y Douglas.

—Doug, dejémoslo en Doug.

—Mucho gusto.

—Oye. Es personalizada ¿Verdad? —Comentó Doug escudriñando la bicicleta a fondo. —Porque nunca había visto un cuadro como ese y con esas salpicaderas, y las velocidades, no son normales. Incluso la cadena tiene algo que no encaja.

—Es verdad. —Comentó sorprendido por el ojo que había mostrado el muchacho, si había algo que a él le agradaba, era tener una buena charla con algún conocedor del tema, no solo con el mejor amigo de su padre. No es que no disfrutara de la compañía de Bocón, hacer nuevos amigos nunca estaba de más. —Un tío mío tiene un taller, reparan motocicletas y arman bicicletas para competiciones de Trial, ¿Por qué no nos damos una vuelta por ahí pronto? Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, incluso yo armé el cuadro de ésta preciosidad. —Astrid reparó en que un costado del cuadro tenía escrito "Furia Nocturna" en letras rojas, discreto y pequeño, y con una caligrafía que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Claro! Será genial, pero creo que tendrá que ser otro día. Mi tía nos iba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y creo que ustedes tienen tarea que hacer. Estaremos acá hasta que mi prima salga de vacaciones y quizás un poco más.

—Entonces queda tiempo.

Un momento. Una pausa por favor.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido aquello?

Astrid se percató de que entre Doug e Hipo había complicidad en el intercambio de palabras y por si aquello no pudiera ser más irónico, Hipo agregó.

—Voy a competir en un par de días, tal vez quieran ir.

—Sería interesante ver en acción _al mejor._ —Admitió Cambrine mirando a sus hermanos. —Mándanos las fechas con Astrid, iremos los cuatro encantados. Mis padres y sus padres se infartan cada que se habla del tema, pero a nosotros nos gusta. Yo no soy buena en dos ruedas, pero este par… —Comentó apuntando con los pulgares.

—Vamos adentro. —Llamó Angus percatándose de la expresión atónita de Astrid, la chica se recompuso y sonrió secamente. —Hay que preparar algunos sándwiches para la tarde, no quiero andar por ahí de turista con el estómago vacío.

—De acuerdo. Fue un placer Hipo.

—Igualmente.

Astrid miró la puerta cerrarse y luego miró al muchacho.

—Vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí. —Informó no del todo seguro de con qué llenar el silencio. —Si quieres trae tu bici y…

—Prefiero caminar, si no te molesta.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —Comentó poniéndose en marcha, caminando al lado de su bicicleta, interponiéndola como una muralla entre Astrid y él, como protegiéndola y protegiéndose.

—Bueno, ya que nos tocó Los Miserables… ¿Por qué no vemos la película más reciente para darnos una idea del contexto?

—Pensé que habrías leído el libro.

—Lo hice. Yo por ti. —Dijo dándole a entender que no creía que conociera el libro.

—Y pensaba que yo era el extraño en éste equipo. Tranquila, lo tengo en mi habitación desde hace dos años.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida. —No te ofendas pero, pareces más del tipo que prefiere los raspones a los ratos de lectura.

—Un poco, pero también leo mucho antes de ir a dormir. Conozco de memoria algunos de los capítulos, aunque sería buena idea ver la película, ya sabes, por lo de la actuación.

Astrid sonrió mirándolo de nuevo. —De acuerdo.

.

No estuvo cien por ciento segura de cómo terminó en la sala de Hipo, con las cortinas cerradas creando la oscuridad suficiente para que el enorme televisor fuera la única iluminación, descalza con las piernas dobladas en el sillón y con Hipo al lado, tan relajado que costaba creer que en realidad estuviera con ella. Palomitas, refresco, agua de sabor y la promesa de una cena caliente preparada por Valka, quien increíblemente había podido estar en casa esa semana. La casa de Hipo era tan grande como la de Astrid, pero distinta, con mucha luz y mucho blanco a donde miraras. Y estuvo segura por un momento de que también permanecía vacía gran parte del tiempo. Miró de reojo al muchacho preguntándose a dónde la llevaría aquel trabajo final, pero decidió olvidar el tema por el momento y concentrarse en el tema musical que invadía a los artistas en aquel momento.

.

Pues más o menos por ahí voy. No me voy a centrar tanto en el trabajito este, es solo que me estoy proyectando con los exámenes parciales jaja… No pues.

Espero que les esté gustando la historia, ¿Qué opinan, cómo va?

Espero sus comentarios.

Por cierto, estaba tan emocionada por subir el primer capítulo que se me pasó mencionar que Cosette y Marius son los personajes que le tocaron a Hipo y Astrid. Solo como aclaración, una disculpa.

Nos leemos.


	3. La chamarra

3.- La chamarra.

Tras ver la película, Hipo había encendido su ordenador y abierto una página de Word para iniciar el trabajo, le sugirió a Astrid que pusiera música pero ella secuestró el IPod del muchacho para conectarlo a las bocinas.

—Estamos en tu casa, tú pon la música, cuando nos reunamos en la mía, yo pondré música.

—No sé si te vayan a gustar mis playlist.

—Tus canciones no pueden ser tan malas.

Y tras media hora de música de fondo, la rubia se percató de que tenía más gustos en común con aquel muchacho de los que creía. Se fue la tarde sin que se dieran cuenta, y fue gracias a Valka que Astrid decidió que ya era bastante tarde y tenía que volver. ¿En qué momento había oscurecido?

Hacía frío, Astrid se arrepintió de haber tomado una chamarra tan ligera pero no tiritaría frente a Hipo, se cruzó de brazos y caminó en silencio al lado del muchacho percatándose de que ahora llevaba la bicicleta al otro lado, no entre ellos como en la tarde, sonrió para sí misma.

—Entonces. —Comentó rompiendo el silencio. — ¿Bocón es tu tío?

—No, pero es amigo de mi padre desde siempre, y lo veo como familia.

—Ya, ya veo. —Y tras una pausa de segundos, comentó tratando de que aquello sonara como un halago. —Pues tienes un ojo más crítico del que creía. Jamás había tenido una charla tan interesante sobre Los Miserables, jamás me hubiera imaginado que habías leído tanto.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, no juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Astrid rio por lo bajo.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Sabía que te gustaba leer pero tienes un acervo bastante amplio. No eres como las niñas ricas que dicen que leen porque vieron esas películas románticas de vampiros antes de leer el libro.

— ¡Puaj! No te ofendas, pero son muy cursis para mí.

—Eso pensé. ¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti? —Insistió en tono amable.

Astrid lo miró un momento, disminuyendo su paso. —Pensé que todos en el colegio sabían todo sobre mí o mi vida.

—Tal vez ya lo sé todo y solo quiero ver si puedes sorprenderme. —Admitió sonrojándose y bajando la vista, hablando tan quedo que Astrid tuvo que acercar el rostro para escuchar mejor.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? —Comentó asomándose para captar la atención de Hipo.

—Sí, es una mala costumbre que tengo.

—Esa también.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ésta. —Dijo agitando los hombros con violencia antes de soltar unas risitas.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Claro que sí, lo acabas de hacer. —Y volvió a parodiarlo. Hipo inclinó el peso de su bicicleta sobre la pata y le tomó los hombros para hacerla parar, no se dio cuenta de ese hecho hasta que la chica levantó el rostro con un levísimo rubor en las mejillas. Y aunque la brisa que los envolvió en ese momento era cálida, Astrid no pudo contener el estremecimiento.

Se percató de que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el clima, pero cuando Hipo la soltó para quitarse la chamarra y echársela sobre los hombros no dijo que se tratara de otra cosa. Tenía que salir con el orgullo libre de aquello.

A ella le gustaba él, a él parecía ponerlo nervioso ella, pero ella estaba tan ocupada tratando de ocultar lo que sentía que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Mejor? —Quiso saber el muchacho tomando de nuevo el manubrio de su bicicleta.

—Bastante… gracias.

—Ya comienza a hacer más frío que de costumbre. De modo que ellos son tus familiares.

—Los chicos a los que conociste son mis primos. —Explicó sin estar muy segura de por qué quería que Hipo supiera más cosas de ella. —Vinieron a pasar una temporada acá.

— ¿Se están quedando con ustedes?

—No, insistieron en ocupar su reservación en el hotel. Solo ellos son más tercos que mis padres, y eso nadie lo puede negar.

—Se ve que te quieren. —Comentó percatándose de que ya habían llegado a casa de la chica. Por primera vez observó la fachada, una barda de madera pintada en beige, el jardín delantero amplio y el porche de dos pilares dejando un pasillo techado antes de la puerta, ventanales amplios que mostraban una sala de estar con piano y luces apagadas en la parte de arriba. Vivía en un barrio bastante bonito, y sobre todo tranquilo. —Bueno, llegamos. Te veo mañana en la escuela.

—Sí. Descansa.

Hipo sonrió embobado y cuando Astrid le ofreció su mejilla para que él la besara respingó. Se inclinó rozando delicadamente sus labios contra la piel de la rubia demorando quizá un poco más de lo que debía solo por atrapar ese aroma dulce que despedía, tratando de adivinar si se trataría de algún perfume, y luego se montó a su bicicleta. Esperó hasta que la chica cerró la puerta y volvió las seis cuadras pedaleando despacio, repasando los hechos de la tarde, respirando lo más suave posible para no deshacerse del perfume de la rubia. Sabiéndose el chico más feliz de Berk.

Astrid, tras percatarse de que su casa seguía vacía, subió corriendo a su cuarto, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso y luego conectó su MP4 a las bocinas de su habitación. Respiró profundo, encendió la música a todo volumen y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama ahogando un grito, cubriendo su boca con las mangas de la chamarra de Hipo, que le quedaban largas, mostrando a penas las puntas de sus dedos.

Se puso la capucha y aspiró profundo. ¿Qué era? ¿Champú? No, colonia tampoco. Debía ser algún perfume o algo. Aspiró un poco más. Aire fresco, algo natural, como un árbol ¿Pinos? Y todo lo que duró aquella canción se la pasó tratando de adivinar de qué se trataría aquel aroma tan curioso que expedía la chamarra de Hipo, su perfume.

Decidió bajar la música y ponerle temporalizador al estéreo. Se enfundó en su pijama y colgó la chamarra en el respaldo de una silla, luego de pensarlo mejor se lo puso para dormir. Tendría que devolvérsela al día siguiente así que quería memorizar lo más pronto posible aquel perfume.

.

Toda la semana había transcurrido de manera similar, Astrid se iba a casa, comía con sus primos si estaban ahí y luego se iba a casa de Hipo, a quien había convencido de no pasar por ella cada vez. Al menos la primera etapa del proyecto ya estaba avanzada, ahora tenía que hacer el análisis del personaje.

Una hora libre era suficiente en viernes para perderse en sus propios pensamientos así que sacó su edición de pasta dura de Los Miserables y se puso a leer, sentada en la misma banca de piedra de todos los días, cerca de donde Hipo y sus amigos practicaban con las bicis. Era la última hora de clases que tenía pero esperaría a la hora de la salida puesto que pasarían por ella, se puso sus audífonos y entró en tal grado de concentración que jamás vio el mensaje que le dejaba su madre anunciándole que se irían de paseo con algunos familiares que tenían en las afueras del pueblo.

.

Llevaría a penas una calle avanzada cuando escuchó el ruido de las ruedas derrapar contra el asfalto. Hipo la alcanzó sin bajar de la bicicleta y saludó con timidez.

— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Hola. —Respondió ella en tono alegre.

— ¿Caminas sola a casa?

—Sí. No me di cuenta de que no podrían pasar por mí.

— ¿Y estará bien que camines? No creas que no sé que te lesionaste en el entrenamiento de soccer.

—Soy más resistente de lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué no usas la bicicleta para venir a la escuela? —Como estaba bajando de la suya, Hipo no se percató de la mirada de terror que compuso la chica por un instante. —Eso solucionaría el problema del transporte, y créeme, es menos cansado andar en bici que a pie.

—No, yo… —Astrid se frenó un momento, no estaba del todo segura de qué responder, aquel era uno de sus secretos y no quería perderlo.

—Antes de que digas otra cosa. —Exclamó Hipo colgando su mochila en el manubrio y sacando un bulto envuelto en periódicos. —Perdón la interrupción es que puedo olvidarlo. Te… te compré algo.

— ¿Por qué? —Exclamó confundida recibiendo el obsequio.

—Porque pasó tu cumpleaños y yo…

— ¡Hipo! —Exclamó sorprendida desenvolviendo una chamarra café oscuro con capucha de peluche.

—Pruébatela por favor, en la tienda me dijeron que podía cambiarla si no te quedaba. Todas las tardes has llevado chamarras muy ligeras, no es que me moleste prestarte las mías. —Pensó en el perfume que permanecía en su capucha luego que ella se la regresara y por un momento consideró aceptar si Astrid se la devolvía, solo por gozar un poco más de aquel perfume. —Pero vi esto y pensé en ti.

—Gracias. —Comentó subiéndose el cierre de manera que la chamarra delineó sus curvas con delicadeza. —Me queda perfecta.

—Me alegro… Sube, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola y a pie a tu casa.

—Estaré bien. Yo…

—Tranquila, para eso está la parrilla. Dame un segundo. —Dijo parando la bicicleta y sacando lo que parecía ser una almohada delgada con correas, la fijó a la parrilla de metal y luego subió a su bicicleta tendiéndole una mano a Astrid.

—Nunca había visto que tu bici tuviera esto.

—No, en la mañana hice unas entregas para Bocón antes de ir a la escuela. La necesitaba. Vamos, es seguro, lo prometo. Ya he llevado a Patán aquí y apuesto a que pesas bastante menos.

— ¿Seguro sabes lo que haces?

(Inserte Into a Fantasy – Alexander Rybak aquí)

—Completamente.

Astrid, temerosa, subió a la bicicleta haciendo equilibrio y aferrándose a la cintura de Hipo ante la certeza de que caería en cualquier momento. Hipo sonrió cuando ella recargó le su barbilla en el hombro.

—Hipo…

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí. —Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

—Quiero que veas mi mundo. —Y comenzó a pedalear; tomando cada vez más velocidad al ir bajando y percatándose de que Astrid comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, bajó la velocidad de la bicicleta y se enderezó un poco, separando las manos del manillar. La rubia se percató de aquel hecho y ocultó los ojos entre el cuello de Hipo. —Astrid. —Un débil sonido asomó a la garganta de la aludida. —Abre los ojos.

Él llevaba los brazos abiertos, la calle apenas estaba un poco inclinada, lo suficiente para mantener constante la velocidad. Astrid soltó un jadeo y se abrazó del pecho del muchacho, pero no apartó la vista. Él sonrió y tomó el manubrio de vuelta para que Astrid se recompusiera un poco. Ella lo miró.

— ¡Por Dios, Hipo! Me vas a matar del susto.

—No es tan malo. Inténtalo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Abrir los brazos.

Astrid volvió a jadear por la sorpresa y tras unos minutos en lo que se recomponía, enderezó un poco la espalda, soltó las pantorrillas y lentamente fue alejando los brazos del cuerpo de Hipo hasta extenderlos a sus lados.

La corriente de aire golpeándola, el vértigo, la libertad, la sensación de ir volando, la adrenalina reuniéndose en la boca del estómago y por último las ganas de gritar, cosa que sí hizo.

Hipo rio por lo bajo y luego volteó el rostro para ver a Astrid. —Sujétate, viene la subida.

La chica obedeció recargando su rostro en el hombro de Hipo sonriendo, abrazándolo con dulzura y ya no con pánico, disfrutando del aroma que él mismo expedía.

—Debo admitir que esto es genial… como tú.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sonrojado.

—Hipo. —Llamó tras varios minutos en silencio, pensando mucho en si de verdad quería decir aquello pero dándose cuenta de que quería que él supiera más cosas de ella, sabiendo que ése secreto estaría a salvo en sus manos. —No sé andar en bicicleta.

.

Bueno, quise que llegaran a tener confianza el uno en el otro antes de pasar a otras cosas, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Bienvenidos todos los comentarios, críticas, retro, etc.

Hasta otra.


	4. Lecciones privadas

4.- Lecciones privadas.

Miró por su ventana, se sentía ansiosa, intranquila, y al mismo tiempo estaba más serena que de costumbre, no estaba del todo segura de por qué había accedido cuando el muchacho le dijo que pasaría en su bicicleta por ella aquella mañana, en sábado. Simplemente dijo que sí.

Llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas de cuello V, un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla, sus Converse más decentes y la chamarra que le había obsequiado descansaba en la cama. Su padre había salido a trabajar, lo mismo que su madre, ambos estarían fuera hasta las seis de la tarde, como cada sábado. Sus primos habían decidido ir a visitar a unos familiares que vivían a hora y media de ahí, seguro se quedarían un par de días con ellos así como habían hecho con ella antes de volver. Miró nerviosamente la ventana de nuevo y decidió que ya era bastante angustia. Tomó la chamarra y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para tomar algo de desayunar, justo terminaba cuando sonó el timbre.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de levantarse de la mesa, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no correr pero al visualizar la puerta a dos metros, decidió ignorar la culpa que la embargaba y trotar los últimos pasos, puso la mano en la perilla, respiró profundo y sonrió abriendo la puerta.

Hipo miraba su manillar con ojo crítico cuando la chica abrió, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, camiseta ajustada de mangas largas color verde olivo, chaleco de polar café y una chaqueta oscura colgando del asiento de su bici. Botas de montaña, siempre usaba aquellas botas fuera de la escuela. Ella lo sabía.

—Astrid, Hola Astrid. Hola. —Tartamudeó mirándola, bajó el rostro apenado y luego la miró sin levantar la cabeza. —Hola. —Repitió avergonzado.

Astrid sonrió, besó su mejilla y murmuró. —Hola Hipo, hola.

El muchacho gruñó un poco pero luego enderezó la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Lista para la aventura?

—Ah…

—Vamos, no me vas a decir que no tienes sangre de Hofferson. Trae tu bicicleta, vamos a dar una vuelta.

—No hiciste caso de lo que te dije ¿Verdad? No sé andar en bicicleta. —Dijo con voz apenas audible, cruzándose de brazos y bajando el rostro.

—Yo te voy a enseñar.

— ¿No sería mejor trabajar en el proyecto? Lo entregaremos dentro de poco y…

—No me vengas con escusas. Ya casi terminamos con el análisis de personajes; creo, si mal no recuerdo, que al tuyo solo le falta el punto final. No tengas miedo.

Hipo extendió su mano hacia Astrid, quien sonrió a medias aceptándola y descolgando su chamarra del perchero, agradecida por las bolsas internas de cierre en las que había puesto sus llaves y algo de dinero. Cerró bien la casa, sacó la bicicleta y tras echar ambas chamarras a su canasta, miró a Hipo.

—No te rías de mí. —Pidió ella apenada.

—Lo juro.

—No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

—Descuida, lo haré lo más discretamente posible. Bocón tiene un amigo muy influyente que tiene un parque de ciclismo, está a una media hora a pie de aquí. Hay una pista de carreras, una explanada de concreto y una pista para Trial entre otras cosas, y prometió prestarme la pista de concreto un rato. Será algo bastante privado.

Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que a Hipo se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Oye Astrid. Perdona la intromisión pero… Bueno, tu mamá es secretaria en la Alcaldía, y estoy seguro de que gana todo el dinero que ella quiere. Y tu papá por el estilo. ¿Qué hacen viviendo al otro lado del pueblo?

— ¿Preguntas por las casi dos horas que hacen de aquí al trabajo? —Hipo rio entre dientes. —A mí mamá le gusta ésta zona. Siempre ha dicho que es mejor llevar una vida tranquila aunque eso implique madrugar y todo eso. Además de que los reporteros casi nunca llegan a ésta zona cuando hay incidentes y los envían a nuestro pueblito a indagar. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Tu papá es el jefe de la tribu ¿no?

—Misma cuestión. —Admitió Hipo entre risas. —Eso y que para mi mamá es más sencillo trabajar dese éste lado. Cuando tiene que salir para la reserva le toma menos tiempo, la casa era de ella antes de casarse y él la siguió hasta acá.

—Hipo, no me malinterpretes tú a mí pero… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo una estrella del ciclismo extremo?

— ¿Ciclismo extremo? ¿Eso es lo que parece que hago? Vaya. Bueno… Mi papá quería que estudiara algo de administración de empresas y esas cosas, que siguiera sus pasos, pero nunca me interesó estar quieto, y mi mamá con todo el rollo de "salve a los animales" y sus estudios de botánica; me gusta estar con ella en la reserva, sé bastante por todo lo que ella me ha enseñado… y un día me encontré con una fotografía de mi mamá en motocicleta, haciendo precisamente Trial. Se la mostré, se emocionó y me compró una bicicleta de montaña. Al día siguiente estábamos en el parque al que vamos y ella me enseñaba lo básico, de ahí que me aficioné, me fui volviendo cada día mejor y… bueno, mi padre nunca supo nada al respecto, al menos no hasta que decidí que me inscribiría a una de las competencias que había en la ciudad. Mamá consiguió un par de patrocinadores y desde entonces no he parado.

—Te volviste una celebridad en la escuela. Pasaste a ser popular.

—Pero solo duró un día y medio. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a aquel hecho. —Aquí la popular eres tú, entre tú y Heather se disputan el puesto como reina de la escuela.

—Bueno, yo tengo algo que ella no.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Quiso saber sorprendido.

—Relaciones públicas, y amistad con el hijo del jefe de Berk.

— ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

Astrid lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¡Claro que lo consideraba su amigo! Pero entonces recordó con quién hablaba, con el muchacho delgado, inseguro, tímido y de baja autoestima, aquel que no se creía ser el mejor ni porque había ganado las competencias de Trial tres años consecutivos. Astrid miró la chamarra de Hipo, con su logo en rojo, el mismo de la salpicadera de su bici, un dragón enroscado.

Caminaron en silencio otro rato hasta que Hipo le indicó a Astrid que habían llegado.

Una reja verde agua los separaba del parque. Del otro lado se escuchaban gritos, risas, el bullicio natural de los ciclistas, skaters y adolecentes que frecuentaban el parque los sábados, pero él la guio por el borde de la reja evitando que los vieran hasta una explanada. Tenía un camino bordeando la pista con algunas flechas de colores pintadas, también había un par de bancas de piedra alrededor y una reja de medio metro los dividía del resto del parque.

—Está bloqueado para los civiles. —Anunció Hipo.

Equilibró su bicicleta y luego puso las chamarras sobre ella.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos profesor?

Hipo rio nervioso. —Súbete a la bicicleta. —Comentó tomando el manubrio de la misma. —No dejaré que te caigas, primero que nada tienes que encontrar tu propio equilibrio. Pedalea lento para que no me atropelles.

Astrid obedeció comenzando con movimientos nerviosos y sintiendo cómo la bicicleta perdía estabilidad, Hipo la sostenía con firmeza, pero ese hecho no quitaba que Astrid se sintiera aterrorizada.

—Hipo. Me voy a caer. —Exclamó segura de aquel hecho.

—No, no te caerás. Voy a dejarte una pedaleada sola para guiarte desde la parrilla. Creo que podrás con eso.

Astrid tragó saliva pero asintió con brusquedad, pedaleó un par de veces pasando al lado de Hipo y justo antes de que él pudiera tomar la parrilla, ella perdió el equilibrio. El muchacho la jaló por el codo, trayéndola hacia su cuerpo y abrazándola, golpeándose las espinillas con el pedal pero estabilizando a Astrid, que bajó los pies aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho.

—Perdón. —Dijo en un suspiro, temblando tan ligeramente que Hipo consideró que fuera su imaginación. —Perdón. —Repitió un poco más alto.

—Astrid. No te disculpes. —Le acarició la cabeza y se aferró a su cintura con la otra mano, se mantuvieron ahí hasta que Astrid se tranquilizó. La chica retrocedió un paso y levantó el rostro topándose con el infinito verde de sus ojos, sabiendo que ahora estaba atrapada en su propio juego. — ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

—Sí.

Le tomó alrededor de dos horas poder pedalear por sí misma, pero Hipo se mantuvo paciente, feliz cada vez que Astrid lograba llegar más lejos por sus propios pies. Cuando por fin dominó el equilibrio y pudo dar dos vueltas seguidas en la pista, Hipo anunció. —Momento de que aprendas a subirte sola. Lo haré yo para que puedas verlo y luego tú.

Hipo subió a su bicicleta, primero pasando las piernas a los lados del cuadro (Sabiendo que no podía subir como normalmente haría pues eso implicaría que la rubia tratara de matarse) y acomodándose los pedales, Astrid siguió con lujo de detalle cada movimiento y cuando el muchacho frenó a su lado ella sonrió subiéndose a su bicicleta.

—La primera pedaleada es dura. —Comentó bajando de su bicicleta para acompañar a Astrid.

—Será pan comido.

—Adelante.

Astrid lo intentó al menos veinte veces hasta conseguirlo al fin.

Para las tres de la tarde ya era experta en subirse y bajar de la bici, vueltas cerradas, frenos, bajadas empinadas y cambio de velocidades, Hipo sonrió corriendo un poco al lado de su bici antes de montarse en ella para alcanzar a Astrid en su vuelta, la chica llevaba una expresión de felicidad tal que él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

—Pronto podrás hacer esto. —Comentó soltándose del manubrio y abriendo los brazos.

—No gracias, no quiero ser un caso de "Mira mamá, sin dientes" antes de los ochenta. —Hipo soltó una risa recuperando el manubrio pero luego ganó velocidad para pararse sobre el asiento y girar el manubrio con el pie derecho.

— ¿Segura que no quieres poder hacer esto?

—No aún. Pero tampoco quito el dedo del renglón.

Hipo estuvo por agregar algo más pero su celular sonó.

—Patapez nunca me manda Whats… —Murmuró viendo el remitente. Astrid estacionó a su lado mirándolo. Él abrió el mensaje y se sonrojó ligeramente abriendo los ojos un tanto más. —Parece que somos el centro del próximo rumor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me pregunta si es verdad que vas a mi casa todas las tardes.

—Pues sí. Lo hago, puedes decirle eso. ¿Qué nadie presta atención en clases? Somos equipo.

— ¿No te molesta que hablen de nosotros?

— ¿A ti sí? Yo ya me acostumbré.

Hipo negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. —No yo… es solo que pensé que te molestaría que se iniciaran rumores en tanto a nosotros. Ya sabes, afectaría tu imagen juntarte con alguien como yo.

—Te invito a comer a mi casa, yo cocino.

Hipo miró a Astrid un poco de reojo y sonrió sonrojado de nuevo.

—No, yo…

—Insisto. No me gustan los "no" por respuesta. Te invito a comer y a ver una película. ¿Tienes planes para la tarde? —Comentó percatándose de que él solo la había citado por la mañana.

—No. Iba a ir a la reserva pero llamaron a mamá fuera un par de semanas, a estudiar un caso de reptiles en peligro de extinción así que me quedé sin agenda.

—Entonces no hay excusa. Además, eso hacen los amigos, invitarse a comer. Ya hace tiempo dejamos de ser "compañeros de proyecto" por si no te habías dado cuenta, y yo no beso las mejillas de mis compañeros… Bueno, tal vez a Bruthilda y Heather, pero ellas no cuentan, ¿o sí?

—No, no cuentan.

—Bueno, vamos a celebrar por los avances de tu mejor estudiante.

— ¿Llevarás tu bicicleta a la escuela?

—No. —Atajó secamente. —No estoy lista para tanto.

Hipo rio por lo bajo y subió a su bicicleta. Seguido de Astrid, quien sonrió echándole una última mirada al parque.

.

Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, y no saben cómo lo siento; no tengo excusa, puedo decir que me mandaron fuera por trabajo, sin lap y sin conexión pero sé que podría haber hecho algo por hacer llegar esto a mi cuenta, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…

Para compensar, mañana tendrán otro capítulo. Lo prometo.


	5. Rumores

5.- Rumores.

Caminaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que todas las charlas a su alrededor se trataban en realidad de él. Bueno, no solo de él, también de Astrid, quien aún no llegaba a la escuela, era raro ya que ella nunca llegaba tarde, todo lo contrario. Hipo miró su teléfono pensando en enviarle un mensaje, abrió la bandeja pero un cuaderno con estampado de runas le cubrió la vista.

— ¡Patapez! —Exclamó sorprendido. —Me asustaste.

—Lo siento. Pero es la única manera en la que a ti se te puede llamar la atención cuando llevas el ceño fruncido. —Comentó imitando el gesto.

Hipo rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va el proyecto?

—Pues ahí va. Heather es una gran estudiante, pero yo no quería que me tocara con ella. Sin ánimos de ofender, claro está.

—Claro, ella sabe que la estimas.

—Oye Hipo, sácame de una duda.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Patapez abrió la boca para preguntar pero los gemelos pasaron entre ellos a toda velocidad seguidos de Patán, quien llevaba una expresión de rabia total. Ambos amigos terminaron en el suelo y el timbre llamó a todos los estudiantes a sus aulas.

—No importa. —Comentó Patapez levantándose y corriendo hacia el salón de Matemáticas. —Te pregunto más tarde.

Hipo sonrió despidiéndose con la mano para luego dirigirse al aula de Expresión Literaria, su lugar estaba libre, al igual que el de Astrid delante de él, decidió dejar su mochila para apartarle a la rubia en caso de que llegara y sacó su edición de Los Miserables para seguir leyendo, al menos sería la doceava vez que lo leía en los últimos seis meses, pero no podía soltarlo. No se percató de que casi todos en el salón lo miraban de reojo.

.

Heather y Astrid estaban sentadas en una de las jardineras, ocultas por los arbustos mal recortados, seguras y aisladas del resto del mundo.

—Astrid. Sé sincera conmigo, yo siempre lo soy contigo.

—No hay nada entre Hipo y yo.

—Aún. —Comentó esperanzada.

—Aún. —Astrid miró sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, preguntándose si Hipo ya habría llegado a su aula.

—Pero estoy segura de que le gustas, Patán hizo un comentario al respecto, algo de que babeaba por ti desde niños.

—Hipo ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí… Además hay rumores.

— ¿Qué dicen?

—Que se han visto todas las tardes en casa de él.

—Eso es verdad.

—Que sus padres son amigos muy cercanos desde hace años.

—Trabajan juntos y vivimos en un pueblo, es imposible que los adultos no se conozcan de todos a todos.

—Pues sí. Que te invitó a salir el sábado y te llevó en su bicicleta.

—Eso es una vil mentira. Me llevó en su bici el viernes

— ¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Te subió a su Furia Nocturna? ¡Qué emoción!

— ¡Heather! —Exclamó tapándole la boca. —Te va a escuchar alguien.

Sabiendo que no podía contra la fuerza de la rubia, Heather levantó la mano izquierda y se señaló el corazón. Astrid suspiró un poco más relajada y luego soltó a su amiga.

—Me imagino que Bruthilda no sabe nada al respecto.

—No, no le pienso decir nada por el momento. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, sabe hacerse la difícil.

El timbre las hizo brincar y Astrid se rio por lo bajo de sí misma.

—Vámonos, tengo clases con Hipo.

—Y yo con Eret y Patán.

— ¿Te gusta Eret?

—No sé. —Comentó con una mueca. —Además a Bruthilda le gusta él…

— ¿Y Patán?

—Dale Sherlock, vamos tarde a clases.

.

Hipo levantó el rostro del libro cuando se percató de que era observado desde la puerta. Astrid sonrió cuando Hipo le dedicó una mirada. Se dirigió con expresión serena a su lugar, atravesando el aula y llamando la atención de todos al pasar, nuevos murmullos se levantaron cuando ella se sentó sin permitir que Hipo tomara su mochila. — ¿La quieres? Convénceme.

—Dámela o le diré a todos lo bien que cantas "Castle in a cloud"

—Hazlo, y yo les haré saber de lo genial que es cantar contigo "Heart full of love"

— ¿Arruinarías la sorpresa antes del _Gran Día_?

— ¿Les dirías que canto esa canción? —Respondió en el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

Astrid le ofreció la mejilla con media sonrisa y él soltó una risa por lo bajo, se levantó e inclinándose a besar su mejilla, tomó la mochila para ponerla en su banca.

—My Lady.

—Sr. —Astrid sonrió mirando al frente y al percatarse de un par de miradas y de la ausencia de su profesora volvió a mirar a Hipo, quien recargaba la cabeza en un puño mientras pasaba la hoja con la otra mano. —Hipo. —El dirigió los ojos a la chica. — ¿Dónde está Clarisse?

—Ni idea, no ha venido en lo que va de la clase.

—Supongo que quiere que sigamos haciendo el trabajo.

—Bueno, no me voy a poner a cantar, estás de acuerdo.

—Completamente, eso implicaría que yo también me pusiera a cantar. Que horror. —Comentó fingiendo un estremecimiento. Hipo soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras Astrid se ponía en pie. —Bueno, pasaron los quince minutos reglamentarios. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Hipo miró el reloj en la pared y asintió después. —Vamos.

En su última clase, Astrid había escuchado ya toda clase de susurros, el último rumor del que se había enterado era de que la gente creía que Hipo estaba tratando de conquistarla, cuántas ganas había tenido de hacerles saber que él no tenía que conquistarla, ya lo quería.

—Es imposible. —Comentó un muchacho albino acercándose a su compañera, como buscando que Astrid no lo escuchara, ella lo hacía igual. —No, ellos están juntos en el proyecto de Lite, no están saliendo.

— ¿Y lo del beso de ésta mañana?

— ¿Dicen que la besó?

—Bueno, no a ella, no. Su mejilla.

—Yo te beso la mejilla cuando te saludo.

—Bueno, ve y pregúntale.

— ¿Estás loca? No le puedo preguntar eso a Astrid.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros tomando sus cosas. Hipo la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela, en la bicicleta, leyendo.

Astrid sacudió un poco el rostro para apartarse los cabellos y caminó con paso firme hasta Hipo, quien jamás levantaba la mirada de un libro aunque le hablaran, pero que sí se percataba cuando era Astrid quien lo miraba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de cielo de la rubia y él sonrió echando el libro a la mochila.

— ¿Te llevo?

— ¿En la parrilla? —Comentó la rubia como si aquello fuera una locura.

Hipo rio por lo bajo.

—No puede ser taaaan peligroso. Vamos. —Comentó ofreciéndole una mano. Astrid lo miró antes de tomarla y preguntó.

— ¿Te importa si hoy trabajamos en mi casa? Me pone de nervios saber que mis padres estarán de viaje hasta el viernes.

—Dímelo a mí. De hecho está perfecto, mientras me responde Bocón, olvidé mis llaves, jamás me había pasado.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. —Comentó al final subiéndose a la parrilla, aferrándose con cuidado al pecho de Hipo. Varios pares de ojos miraron la escena sorprendidos, sin poderse creer en realidad que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. La rubia sonrió para sus adentros cuando se percató de que una de las fans más recientes de Hipo la miraba con rabia contenida así que le habló en el oído al muchacho, consiguiendo que él volteara un poco el rostro. —Hipo.

— ¿Sí?

—No vallas tan rápido, por favor. —Comentó con voz suave, sonrojando al muchacho y haciendo que la respuesta tardara un par de segundos en llegar.

—No, descuida. Iremos a tu ritmo.

.

Sábado otra vez, Astrid había estado toda la semana recopilando los rumores que surgían en torno a ellos por medio de Bruthilda y Heather, ahora que ya habían terminado la parte teórica del proyecto, ella e Hipo estarían ensayando su presentación en casa de la chica.

La tarde había caído trayendo consigo llovizna y aire frío, y conforme había avanzado el tiempo hasta llegar la noche, una lluvia bastante tupida. Astrid e Hipo estaban acomodados en el sillón frente al televisor terminando de ver por enésima vez Los Miserables, cuando los créditos comenzaron a subir por la pantalla, Astrid comentó. — ¿Sabes que hay rumores de nosotros?

— ¿Ah sí? —Comentó genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí. De que somos pareja o algo así.

—Vaya, y eso, cómo, quiénes los, ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Tartamudeó para terminar llevándose una palma al rostro, tratando de ocultarse. Astrid se enderezó para mirar al muchacho y sonrió.

—Heather y Bruthilda me preguntaron respecto a algunos. No son muy creativos, algunas personas dicen que nuestros padres arreglaron lo de terminar juntos en el proyecto éste y que sobornaron a la profesora Clarisse para darnos a Marius y Cosette.

—No son muy originales, pero ése está muy elaborado.

—Oye ¿Y ya te respondió Bocón? —Indagó ella viendo la ventana y luego buscando el reloj en la pared. Casi eran las diez de la noche. —Está lloviendo muy fuerte como para que te vallas en bicicleta.

—Lo sé, he estado pensando en eso. —Comentó percatándose de que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Astrid se enderezó para encender las luces y al mirar a Hipo se percató de que el muchacho estaba poniéndose pálido.

— ¿Todo bien? —Quiso saber arrodillándose frente a él y poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas del muchacho.

—Sí, yo… Aigh…

—Me estás asustando.

—Lo siento. Bocón se fue con mi padre… No habrá nadie hasta mañana a medio día. Supongo que…

—Quédate por hoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, quédate. Está lloviendo afuera y no me gustaría que te pasara nada, ya sabes cómo se inundan éstas callecitas. —Hipo se sonrojó mirando a la rubia y ella sonrió llenándose de valor. —Podemos aprovechar para ver otras versiones de los miserables y mejorar nuestra presentación, será la próxima semana. Creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—No sé. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

—Por favor. Te estoy invitando a quedarte en mi casa, no estoy pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio.

— ¿No hay cámaras de seguridad, o sí? —Comentó mirando las esquinas de la sala, Astrid rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, prepararé la cena.

Astrid se encaminó a la cocina pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Hipo no la seguía, volvió el rostro y lo miró fijamente, estaba sonrojado ligeramente y parecía apenado, se mordió el labio, insegura de querer abrir la boca, pero pasados unos segundos murmuró.

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

Y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

.

Tras pasar toda la noche en vela pensando que Astrid estaba al otro lado del pasillo, Hipo se levantó, hizo el desayuno para Astrid y dejó una nota diciéndole que la vería el lunes, ella por su parte no supo qué hacer con el torrente de emociones que aquello le había causado y decidió guardar sus dudas para el día siguiente, Hipo tendría que dar la cara en la escuela y ella tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle.

.

Próximamente el último capítulo.


	6. Pistas

6.- Pistas.

.

Pero antes de entrar al último capítulo: Lamento mucho las tardanzas, gracias por seguir la historia, a los que se fueron sumando y a los que la siguieron desde el principio. Aunque no los respondo a menudo, no saben el bien que me hacen sus comentarios; siempre los recibo con mucho cariño y expectación, me han motivado a seguir escribiendo para éste foro tan bonito. Ahora sí no les quito más tiempo. Les dejo con éste capi.

.

Se dirigió a su casillero para sacar de él los libros correspondientes. Astrid siempre había preferido cargar con su mochila a estar yendo al casillero todo el día, sin embargo sabía que perdería oportunidades de encontrarse con Hipo. Suspiró terminando de llenar su mochila y se dispuso a dirigirse a Matemáticas hasta que se percató de que había una pequeña bandera de Francia detenida entre sus cuadernos, la tomó extrañada, no recordaba aquella bandera. Le dio vuelta en sus manos encontrándose con que tenía un pedazo de papel pegado al reverso. Jadeó al reconocer la caligrafía de Hipo.

_Astrid, quizá esto te parezca extraño, primero que nada te pido una disculpa por desaparecer así, pero tenía que planear esto y necesitaba encontrarme con un par de personas para hacerlo. Heather te espera en el patio principal. Suerte._

Astrid se guardó la bandera en la mochila, cerró el casillero y salió corriendo al lugar señalado, sentía el corazón a mil por hora, estaba segura de que se le saldría del pecho si no visualizaba a Heather cuanto antes, la pelinegra estaba de pie sobre una de las jardineras, de manera que verla era sencillo. Llegó a su lado y la miró con expresión hosca, dispuesta a golpearla.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Lo juré. —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿En qué año se supone que está situada Los Miserables?

— ¿Qué?

—Responde.

—Mil-mil —Tartamudeó sin estar segura de por qué. —Mil ochocientos quince cuando Jean Valjean sale de prisión pero…

—Suficiente. Toma. —Dijo dándole otra bandera, idéntica a la primera.

_Elegí el tema de Los Miserables ya que hemos trabajado mucho en ello, decidí que quería que mantuviera una relación con algo que nos puso sobre el mismo camino, no sabes lo nervioso que estaba ese día, pero estoy seguro de que Patán te lo puede decir, posiblemente se encuentre en la cafetería._

Y sin decir más, Astrid salió corriendo.

— ¡Tendrás que contármelo todo! —Gritó Heather parándose en puntas.

— ¡Lo sé!

Patán miraba la puerta en espera de Astrid, cuando la rubia apareció, él levantó una bandera un poco más grande, tendría el tamaño de un cuaderno. Astrid lo vio y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Cómo consigo esa bandera?

—Responde una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Oye, y cuándo leíste por primera vez los miserables?

—A los doce, dame la bandera.

—Esa no era la pregunta.

Astrid le tomó el cuello de la chamarra por lo que Patán le entregó la bandera sin chistar. — ¿Cuál sí es? —Remató la rubia sabiendo que se sentiría mal si hacía las cosas incompletas.

— ¿Cuándo encuentra Valjean a Cosette.

—En cuanto muere Fantine. Pero no la encuentra, bobo, le promete que buscará a su hija para cuidarla. —Astrid miró la bandera encontrando el mensaje enrollado en ella.

_No esperes encontrarme cantando cuanto llegues, quien posiblemente si cantará algo será Patapez, pero eso tienes que averiguarlo, ¿Dónde lo encuentras normalmente?_

Astrid salió corriendo a la Biblioteca, Patapez estaba sentado cerca de la puerta con un libro sobre reptiles en las piernas y una bandera doblada a su lado.

—Patapez. —Exclamó la chica sobresaltándolo. — ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

— ¿Cuándo se conocer Colette y Marius?

—Cosette. —Regañó impaciente. —En mil ochocientos treinta y dos.

—Eres buena para las fechas. —Dijo desdoblando su bandera para entregarla.

_Los maestros de la casa tienen la siguiente pista, me pregunto si estarán dispuesto a entregártela, pero bueno, creo que sabrás persuadirlos, supongo que si llegaste a este punto quieres la bandera que yo tengo. Y por supuesto, mi pregunta._

Astrid pensó en las muchas veces que habían llamado Maestros de la Casa a los gemelos y salió corriendo a sabiendas de que ellos siempre estaban en las canchas de básquet. Divisó la bandera colgando de la canasta y a Brutacio y Bruthilda tirados en el suelo, peleando, Brutacio se puso de rodillas y Astrid aprovechó para usar sus hombros como impulso, saltó, casi le tiró una patada en el rostro pero alcanzó la bandera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su pregunta?

—Idiota, te dije que la alcanzaría. —Exclamó Brutacio levantándose y sacudiéndose las rodillas.

—No me usó a mí de plataforma.

— ¡Gemelos!

— ¿Por qué se empeñó Valjean en cuidar a Marius? —Soltó Brutacio de brazos cruzados.

—Porque sabía del romance entre él y su hija.

—Esa bandera no tiene pista. La tenemos nosotros. —Dijo Bruthilda sacando la hoja doblada. — ¿La quieres?

—A ti no te rompo la cara. —Dijo mirando al muchacho. —Y a ti te consigo una camiseta de deportes de Eret si me la entregan. —Bruthilda miró a su hermano, ambos con los ojos como platos y la chica le entregó el papel a Astrid. —Vaya, no creí que me la fueran a entregar. —Admitió al final.

_Ésta es oficialmente la última pista, debo admitir que llegados a éste punto estoy muy nervioso, sin embargo tú también llegaste aquí, eso es algo bueno. Los gemelos te dirán el resto._

Astrid levantó el rostro.

— ¿Y bien?

—Mira atrás.

Astrid volvió la vista no muy convencida pero se sorprendió al hacerlo.

Desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver el mástil de la escuela, una bandera de Francia era izada con descaro. La chica sonrió y soltó una risa que más bien volvió a sonar como jadeo, miró a Bruthilda y comentó. —Tendrás la camiseta hoy mismo.

Y luego salió corriendo.

Hipo había organizado una búsqueda del tesoro completa solo para ella, sonrió sintiendo su pecho bajar y subir con cada respiración y al llegar al patio principal, vio a Hipo recargado contra el mástil, con las manos enrojecidas y la mirada baja.

—Hola. —Dijo la chica tras aclararse la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—Hola. —Exclamó él poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia ella.

—Te van a castigar. —Comentó mirando la bandera.

—No importa en realidad, habrá valido la pena.

— ¿Por qué en la escuela?

—Porque quería disolver los rumores… además no habría tenido cómplices en otro lado. No creo que los gemelos o Patán me hubieran ayudado.

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Astrid ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Astrid sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y bajó el rostro.

— ¿Todo esto solo para preguntar eso?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, tú eres el loco del equipo… Y la respuesta correcta es sí.

Hipo tomó a Astrid por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y la besó, sin embargo los golpecitos del bastón de la directora en su hombro lo distrajeron, ella lo miraba serio y señaló la bandera un momento. Hipo sonrió apenado y miró a Astrid.

—Bueno, voy a enfrentar la ley My lady.

—Pasa por mí a la salida. Demos una vuelta en bicicleta.

* * *

><p>Éste es, oficialmente, el último capítulo, he estado leyendo sus reviews, y me metieron la espinita de escribir un poco de cuando sean grandes, quiero hacer una aclaración, aunque viene un poco tarde.<p>

En ésta historia, ellos tienen alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho años, o sea que están en la prepa, bachillerato, high school, o como ustedes conozcan el grado al que se va a esa edad, es antes de la uni, o facultad. Entonces me quedé pensando en que no me gusta tanto involucrarme en temas de "cuando sean más grandes", porque siento que me veo obligada a meter temas de familia, trabajos o cosas así, y hay historias que me atrevo a modificar (AU como éste) pero ya siento suficiente culpa de estar modificando radicalmente una historia como para añadir más cosas, jeje. Sin embargo no he quitado el dedo del renglón. Ya estoy trabajando en un epílogo, que aunque no ha tomado forma, ya sé de qué se va a tratar. No será un "cuando sean grandes" oficial, pero sí habrán pasado, al menos, un par de años. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, porque yo personalmente disfruté mucho escribirla.

Hasta pronto, espero. Nos leemos.


	7. Epílogo 4 años después

Miró sobre su hombro, a la puerta, esperando que el muchacho entrara, sin embargo, no hacía por llegar. La profesora llamó al orden por enésima vez y ella decidió que perder toda esperanza era su mejor opción. No supo que Adele estaba hablando de ella hasta que todos aplaudieron y miraron en su dirección, y en ése momento ella no tuvo otra opción que ponerse de pie y avanzar al frente del salón.

—Pon la muestra de cómo se hace, Astrid. Serás Julieta, y tú —Exclamó señalando a un muchacho que tenía tiempo coqueteando con la rubia. —Tú serás Romeo.

Astrid ni siquiera sabía qué escena estaban actuando hasta instantes anteriores a que la chica se viera interrumpida de sus cavilaciones, así que cuando el muchacho comenzó su diálogo, ella suspiró aliviada tomando el brazo de otro de sus compañeros.

— ¿Tendré el valor de acercarme a ella? No, no puedo. No, debo hacerlo. Antes de que mi desesperación torne en tragedia, me acercaré a saber quién es ella.

—Pero bailen, ustedes dos. —Exclamó la profesora mirando a Astrid, quien obedeció al instante. Su compañero la dejó por un momento y ella, quedando de espaldas al tal Romeo, suspiró entrelazando los dedos y soltando las manos.

Sintió algo pesado caer sobre su hombro, y se mordió la lengua preparándose para contener las náuseas.

—Si mi indigna mano profana con su roce tu sagrada hermosura, entonces deja que mis labios, cual peregrinos de romería, expíen ese pecado con un beso de pura y santa devoción. —Murmuró Hipo con voz contenida. Astrid sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y se giró lentamente para encarar al castaño de ojos verdes. Inmensamente verdes. Hipo le tomó con dulzura una mano y con expresión suplicante, se acercó un paso a su amada.

—Es injusto con su mano, por demás piadosa. Pues las santas también tienen manos que unen a las del peregrino, y ése suave roce es suficiente para expiar cualquier pecado.

— ¿Y no tienen labios las santas?

— ¡Y también los peregrinos! —Exclamó retirando la mano y retrocediendo un paso, tocando su cuello disimuladamente, para tomarse el pulso en realidad. —Que en oraciones emplean.

—Pues entonces deja que hagan los labios lo mismo que las palmas, y que se unan en oración sagrada. Otórgales ese permiso para que la fe no se torne en desesperación.

—Buen peregrino, las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando tornan sus ojos a los viajeros y otorgan su merced.

—Pues entonces no te muevas mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración, y así quede libre de pecado por la intercesión de tus labios.

Hipo se inclinó sobre los labios de Astrid en un beso tierno, tímido, fugaz, mismo que terminó arrancando un suspiro a todas las chicas presentes en la clase de teatro. Cuando se separaron, Astrid apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire para decir su siguiente línea pues todos aplaudieron.

— ¡Así es como se hace! —Exclamó Adele mirando a la clase. Pero Hipo y Astrid no pudieron prestar más atención.

—Llegas tarde. —Acusó ella.

—Lo lamento. —Admitió sonriendo. —Pero tenía que dejar todo listo antes de volver a la Universidad.

—Adele casi me hace besar a otro.

—No lo habrías permitido. —Retó divertido.

—No, lo habría golpeado antes. Prefiero cambiar las historias clásicas que hacer Romeo y Julieta con otro que no seas tú. Por cierto ¿Todo listo?

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Desde que vamos a la universidad eres olvidadiza.

—Desde que estamos en teatro formalmente. No exageres.

—Te llevaré a cenar. Hoy es nuestro aniversario.

—Lo sé. Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¡La clase sigue! —Exclamó Adele al ver que la pareja seguía sosteniendo las manos el uno del otro. Apenados, fueron a sentarse a sus sitios en lo que la profesora seguía explicando la obra que presentarían para el final de cursos, pero antes de poner atención, Hipo tomó una mano de Astrid por debajo de la mesa y haciéndola inclinarse para escuchar en secreto, deslizó un dije de dragón por su muñeca y murmuró.

—Feliz aniversario my lady.

.

Listo, quería que fuera algo concreto y creo que podría escribir otra historia completa de ellos, ya me gustó esto de los AU. Sin embargo me dedicaré un poco de tiempo para recuperarme del todo. No salgo de una cuando ya pesqué otra enfermedad. En fin. Espero que lo disfruten, quería que fuera muy concreto, casi un drabble.

Felices fiestas, espero que tengan una excelente navidad.

Los amo!

Gracias por seguir mis historias, por sus comentarios, en fin. Por todo.


End file.
